Captain Guyliner
by SueBee0619
Summary: Emma rescues Hook from some unlikely foes that have invaded the Jolly Rodger. Fluffy smutty Captain Swan.


**This is where my mind goes when rumors of Cruella coming to Storybrooke abound. And I gave Killian back his ship and his pirate clothes because, well… I could.**

She felt her phone vibrate, but she was interviewing Archie about the sudden disappearance of his dogs, Pongo and Perdita, and their new litter of puppies. He was heartbroken – he had Pongo since he was a puppy, and when a friend couldn't keep Perdita, he took her in as well. The two had been inseparable ever since. About three months after Perdita's arrival, she delivered an exceptionally large litter of eighteen pups. It was two months later and it was almost time to start adopting them out, but now they were gone. Simply gone. There was no evidence of a break in, nothing suspicious – no clues to work with.

The only small aberration was that Archie had a handyman working on an expansion project at his place. Pongo and Perdita had not been thrilled with this development and stood at attention whenever he was in the house, guarding the pups the entire time he was there. Emma had done a cursory background check on him and discovered he also did work for Storybrooke's newest resident, Cruella De Vil. And while Ms. De Vil rubbed Emma the wrong way for no apparent reason, she really had no justification to suspect she had anything to do with the disappearance.

Even though there was no evidence of foul play, obviously something had happened. Until David was done canvasing the neighborhood, however, there wasn't much she could do. She glanced at her phone and noticed a missed call from Killian. She groaned inwardly, knowing how annoyed he got with her "infernal voicemail" as he called it. He simply had the worst timing for phone calls, and it seemed she could never pick up when he called. Wincing slightly, she played his message.

"Swan! I thought we spoke about this, lass. Why are you never bloody there when I push the Emma button? You said push the Emma button and I could speak to your voice. And now it's a bloody emergency, and I'm speaking to your infernal voicemail yet again. Just get to the Jolly Rodger – I'm bloody well surrounded!"

She heard the sound of the phone falling and then Hook yelling something about infernal beasts before the call cut out. Heart in her throat, she grabbed her keys and ran out of Archie's house and straight into David.

"Emma, what is it? Do you have a lead?"

"No! It's Hook! He's in trouble!"

Emma ran to the cruiser, flung open the door, and threw herself into the driver's seat. She jumped in surprise when David landed in the passenger seat.

"Emma. Did you really think I'd let you run into danger by yourself if I could help it? Plus, it's Hook."

Emma gaped at her father. She knew he and Killian had a tenuous relationship, and she didn't expect him to be quite so prepared to go into battle for him. After all, the pirate was dating his daughter and, as far as David was concerned, was not to be trusted when it came to her heart, let alone her virtue.

"Emma. Hook?"

"Right. Hook." Emma shook her head to clear it and peeled out, racing towards the docks.

After she parked haphazardly, the two of them snuck onto the Jolly Rodger with their weapons drawn, Emma with her gun and David brandishing his sword. They could hear Hook cursing and what sounded like nails scrabbling on the wood below deck. They silently communicated that David would head below first. Emma stood with her gun drawn, aiming into the darkness below as David began his descent. He stopped suddenly, but didn't seem overly concerned. In fact… were his shoulder's shaking?

"David!" she whispered. "DAVID!" A little louder this time after he didn't react.

He glanced up at her and she could see the mischief and amusement in his eyes and the laughter that he was just holding in. He gestured for her to put her gun away and finished his climb down so that she could follow.

When she got to the bottom of the ladder, she stood and gaped at the scene in front of her. Hook was flailing about with the mop used to swab the decks while he was being attacked. Attacked by a riotous group of black and white puppies, that is. Several were going after the mop, bowed down with their butts wiggling in the air and grabbing at the strings while he tried to clean up what appeared to be a puddle. Another was hanging by its teeth to the tail of Hook's coat, growling and hanging on for dear life as the coat flung out each time Hook tried to jerk the mop away from the puppies on the floor. Another kept leaping up, trying to catch the shiny object on the end of Hook's arm that it could see glinting in the sunlight.

And in the corner, Pongo calmly watched his brood wrestle and defend the family from this stranger while Perdita nursed a few of the pups who seemed to care little about the ruckus their siblings were causing. He knew Hook wasn't bad – Pongo always knew who was and who wasn't – but happily came to the conclusion that this would tire the puppies out. Maybe he and Perdita would get some rest at long last. He loved the puppies, he really did, but there were just so many of them and they got into everything!

Finally, the scene was just too much for Emma and David and they both burst into hysterical laughter. Hook spun around, the eyes on the puppy hanging onto Hook's coat getting wider as he got whipped around along with it. When the coat settled, he finally let go, fell to the ground, and staggered away like a drunken sailor.

"I don't see what's so funny here! These blasted curs have staged a mutiny and are trying to take over the Jolly Rodger. I don't even know from what realm they came!"

The puppy that had been trying to leap from the floor took advantage of Hook finally coming to a stop and jumped up and latched onto his hook, biting it and growling quietly. Hook slowly lifted his arm until he had the puppy at eye level and gave him a baleful glare. "Seriously, mate?" he said with a resigned sigh and gently lowered the puppy to the floor.

It was that moment of gentleness that stopped Emma's gales of laughter and made her heart skip a beat. When Hook stood up and saw the tender look in her eye, he tilted his head down and blushed a little before looking back at her through his lashes.

"They didn't come from another realm, Hook. Actually, you seemed to have solved our case for us!" David said, oblivious to the moment happening right in front of him.

"Hmmm?" Hook broke Emma's gaze and looked at David, suddenly remembering they had an audience. "Case? What case do you speak of?" He turned towards Emma. "Is that why I couldn't reach you, love? We need to speak about that Emma button. It doesn't appear to work as you said it would." Hook cocked an eyebrow and Emma rolled her eyes in return.

"So, Hook. Care to explain how you ended up with Pongo and Perdita and what looks to be about a hundred and one puppies on board your ship?" Emma asked, purposefully dodging the conversation about her cell phone habits.

"I don't rightly know, love. They were here, urinating everywhere, when I returned from town. And what, in bloody hell, is a Pongo and a Perdita?"

Emma couldn't help but smile as his exasperation returned. It had apparently been quite a trying afternoon aboard the Jolly Rodger. "Pongo and Perdita are Archie's dogs, Killian. I was actually investigating their disappearance when you called."

"Bloody strange looking dogs with all of those spots, if you ask me. And you think I took them? I thought you knew me better than that, Swan. Kidnapping dogs is hardly good form."

David cleared his throat. "I, uh, don't think that's what she meant, Hook. If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say Pongo and Perdita felt threatened by the construction at Archie's and took it upon themselves to relocate. To somewhere safe and quiet. To the Jolly Rodger, if you will."

Hook puffed up slightly with pride. "Well, she is quite an impressive vessel. And safe. And you can't really blame them. I am spectacular company and…"

"Devilishly handsome," Emma and David said simultaneously before he could finish.

"Yes, Hook. We know," Emma said and rolled her eyes.

"Well, as long as _you _know, love," Hook said to Emma with a wink and stepped closer. She blushed and their eyes locked.

Suddenly incredibly uncomfortable with the rising tension between Hook and Emma, David grasped for a way to escape the tight quarters. "Why don't you and Emma find a box to put the puppies in, and I'll go call Archie and let him know we'll be bringing the dogs back as soon as we can load them in the cruiser."

"Right," Emma said without moving her gaze. "A box."

Hook's brow cocked and he smirked as their connection continued to intensify. Neither of them moved towards the box lying in the corner.

David sighed in exasperation and headed above deck. As soon as they were sure he was gone, Emma and Hook rushed the rest of the way to each other, kissing urgently, her hands tangled in his hair, his arms pulling her closer so their bodies were flush against each other. Their breathing grew heavier and Emma moaned as his lips moved down to her neck. Suddenly, Hook stumbled back slightly, losing his connection to Emma. He stepped forward, intent on returning to his task, when he felt something pull him backwards again, this time with the sound of a tiny snarl.

"Oh bloody hell."

Emma was completely unaware of what was happening behind him. "Killian? What the hell?" as he spun around and grabbed yet another puppy by the scruff of the neck.

He lifted the dog to show Emma the reason for their interruption. She looked surprised and then started laughing.

"What's so bloody funny, Swan? I was enjoying myself and I'm very certain you were as well." Not even realizing what he was doing, he cradled the dog to his chest.

"He's... you!" she gasped out while trying to stop laughing.

"What are you talking about, lass?" He gazed down at the pup's blue eyes, each rimmed with a thin line of black and chuckled. Between the pup's face and its tenacity, there was more than a passing resemblance between the two.

"You should adopt him."

"Swan, no. A ship is no place for a dog."

"I hate to break it to you, but I think the water dogs of the world might argue that point."

"Water dogs?"

"Yes, Hook. There are dogs that love the water and ones that even help fishermen retrieve their nets. It's not as odd as you might think."

By the look on his face, Emma could tell that she'd just planted the seed of an idea that he was mulling over. He wasn't sold yet, but she was surprised to see that this was something he just might want.

"I'm coming back down!" David yelled. After walking in on Emma and Hook making out once, he never wanted to repeat the experience. He also chose to believe that was all they were doing on the nights she stayed on the Jolly Rodger. Clothes stayed on and hands never wandered, let alone anything else. That was his story and he was sticking with it.

"OK!" Emma yelled back as she and Hook started gathering puppies into the box under Pongo's watchful stare.

With David's help, they managed to round up seventeen puppies and get them and Pongo and Perdita settled in the back of the squad car. Emma walked around to the passenger's side and was about to get in the car when David said, "You know, Emma, your shift is about over. Why don't you stay and I'll clock you out after I deliver the pups back to Archie?"

A brilliant smile crossed her face as she jogged around the car and grabbed David in a hug. "Thanks Dad," she whispered. David hugged her tighter and wondered if hearing that would ever not make his heart swell.

"Thanks mate." Hook reached out and shook his hand. David's offer made him hope that he was slowly coming around to fully trusting him with Emma.

Emma and Hook went back below deck, things finally calm and quiet again with only the sound of the water lapping at the sides of the ship. Emma started picking up all of the random things on the floor that the puppies had managed to drag out to play with while Hook watched with appreciation as she repeatedly bent over and straightened.

He quietly stalked over behind her and, while she was still bent over, grasped her hips, grinding his now hard cock on her ass.

"You know, love. There is another way dogs and ships go together quite well."

She bolted upright but didn't actually move away. "You did not just make a doggie style joke."

"Aye, lass. I believe I did," he said while nibbling down her neck.

"And you expect that to get me into bed?" She tried to sound exasperated, but she moaned when he gently bit at the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"No lass," he said as he reached his hand around her and under her shirt, his other arm still holding her tight against him. He slowly began squeezing her breasts and pinching her already erect nipples. The exquisite pleasure he brought her made her grab his hips so that he was pressed even tighter against her. She was writhing slightly and threw her head back onto his shoulder, giving him more room to kiss and lick her neck. "I expect what I'm doing now to take care of that," he murmured in her ear.

"Aren't you feeling con... fident?" she tried to snark back, but her breath hitched as his fingers began making their way downward and popped the button on her jeans. He pulled her zipper down and teased her, dipping a finger just below the elastic of her underwear and lightly running his finger along it. She breathed heavily as he continued to tease her, going slightly lower each time.

"Killian, please!"

She could feel his smirk between kisses on her next. "As you wish, love." He dipped his hand lower, circling her clit lazily and intermittently sliding further and teasing her entrance with just the tip of his finger. She slid her pants down and stepped out of them so that he could have more room, more access. He chuckled and slowly traced his hook up the crease of her thigh, eventually threading it under the lace edge of the remaining scrap of fabric. She shivered in pleasure at the feel of the cold steel running over her heated skin.

"May I, love?" Killian asked. She had no words so she just nodded her head, knowing what he was about to do and that it made her crazy. Always the gentleman, though, he never did it without asking. He yanked hard, the sound of lace ripping loud in the quiet room, and immediately had his other hand back in her wetness, suddenly thrusting his fingers into her as she cried out.

"Shall we take this to my bed, love?"

"No… no, right here. Over your desk."

She heard his sharp intake of breath behind her. "We don't have to, Emma. I _was _only joking, love." He was still getting used to having a woman whose libido matched his, who was happy to explore places other than a bed and the usual positions. At times he felt the gentleman in him warring with the pirate – wanting to take her to bed and worship the woman he loved, yet also wanting to ravish and fuck this siren who sang only to him.

"I wasn't." There was a long, heavily charged moment, as he processed what she said.

"God lass, you were made for me." He flung his coat across the room and pulled his shirt over his head. When he looked up, Emma had already fully stripped and stepped towards him, her fingers starting to work at the laces on his leather pants. He cupped her cheek and kissed her hard, plunging his tongue into her mouth, groaning as she grabbed his length and pumped. Desperate to be in her, he spun her around so that she was facing the table. He pressed on her shoulder, guiding her chest down as he ran his fingers urgently over the pale skin of her back. She moaned when her breasts touched the cool wood of his desk and he couldn't wait any longer, couldn't be bothered to pull his breeches down all the way. He had never seen a sight quite as spectacular as Emma Swan bent over his captain's desk; somewhere he had distracted himself through so many lonely years.

He slid into her quickly, surprising her and causing her to call out.

"Emma, are you okay, love?" He clenched his jaw, wanting so badly to thrust in and out, but concerned that he may have hurt her.

"I was until you stopped."

He smirked and immediately pulled out and thrust hard back into her.

"Fuck yes, Killian."

He varied his pace, but the intensity never waned. His thrusts were only interrupted by moments where he stilled, just inside of her, waiting until she begged before he slid his entire length in. And when his thighs were flush with hers, he'd grind up against her, skin slipping on sweat slickened skin. As their breathing grew heavier, he picked up the pace, no longer pausing between thrusts as he could feel her growing close. As her moans turned desperate, he fucked her hard and fast and his tight grasp on her hips combined with the exquisite sensation of her breasts rubbing the wood desktop only added to the tension coiling inside of her. He changed the angle slightly and suddenly she was there, balancing on the edge as he kept hitting that spot inside of her. He bent over and bit her neck and that was all it took, she shattered completely, yelling out as the force of her orgasm shook her.

Once he felt her begin to clench around him, he rose back up and grabbed a handful of her hair, arching her back so he could reach around and pinch her nipples, adding to the intensity of her orgasm as he slammed into her, yelling out her name as he came forcefully inside of her. As he stilled, he slumped over her, his chest to her back, their sweat mingling together as they tried to catch their breath. When he finally felt confident he could use his legs, he slid out of her, slipped his pants the rest of the way off, and collapsed in the desk chair. He pulled her into his lap and she immediately curled up and tucked her head into his neck, nuzzling him gently as he placed light kisses on her head.

Their quiet moment of bliss was interrupted by a muffled squeak. Emma lifted her head up and they confusedly looked at each other.

"What was that?" she asked and they glanced around the room, trying to see the origin of the noise. "Hook? I think your coat is moving!" He looked over and sure enough, there was something tunneling its way under his coat, which had ended up in a corner of the room.

"What the bloody hell?" He didn't want to move, but knew he had to get rid of whatever vermin had made its way onto the Jolly Rodger. He lifted Emma up and gently placed her back in the chair, grabbed the sword that was propped against the wall, and quietly made his way over to the coat.

Emma giggled at the sight of him, naked, trying to be stealthy with his sword out and ready for battle. Or swords, as the case may be. He glanced her way and held a finger to his lips to silence her, which really didn't help the hilarious vision in front of her.

He sighed in exasperation and turned to the pile of leather. He flicked the corner up using the edge of his sword and saw a white face with black-rimmed blue eyes peeking up at him.

"You again, mate?" He gently lifted the puppy and said, "I don't much like stowaways, lad." The puppy stretched his neck out and gave Hook's cheek a quick lick while his tail started wagging ridiculously fast. He wriggled in Hook's hand and gave an excited yip.

Hook placed him on the floor, and the puppy started running around Killian's feet and jumping up on his legs, letting out little yips and squeaks. "What am I going to do with you, pup?"

Seeing the amusement and tenderness in Hook's eyes and the obvious enjoyment he was getting out of the puppy's antics, Emma decided to push a little.

"You could just keep him. He obviously loves you."

He was silent for a moment, pondering that statement. She could see the war of emotions behind his eyes. "Do you think, love? He could really love a pirate?" he asked, suddenly unsure, overwhelmed that this puppy had apparently chosen him.

"I don't think. I know, Killian." She smiled softly at him, aching at the thought that his fear of being a villain still seemed to haunt him from time to time. "Besides," she said, trying to lighten the mood, "he obviously belongs with you. Pale skin, blue eyes, a complete pain in the ass." She starts laughing as an idea popped into her head. "You could even name him Captain Guyliner!"

Before Hook could protest, the puppy started jumping up and down, barking his approval at his new name.

"You think you're very amusing, don't you, Swan?"

"Aye, Hook. That I do," she answered with a twinkle in her eye.

Killian loved the easy rapport they had, the bantering and the teasing. The mutual understanding and acceptance of all of the issues they each harbored from their pasts, the ability to push back against those issues, dissipating them slowly over time, and the willingness to take care of each other regardless. As frustrating as she could be at times, he hadn't been happier in centuries, possibly his entire life. This woman was it for him and the thought just about drove him mad with love and desire.

"You know something, lass?" he teased as he raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I don't think we actually did what I proposed. That's just poor form."

"Oh really? Because I seem to remember someone being bent over a desk."

"Ah yes, love, but you should be on your knees to have it done properly. And on my bed."

"Well then, Captain. I would hate to cast aspersions on your honor. You should remedy the situation."

"Aye, lass." Killian strode over, lifted Emma up, tossed her over his shoulder, and stalked towards his cabin, the puppy nipping at his heels.

As he turned and shut the door, he told it, "No mate. You stand watch from out here." The puppy cocked his head as if he understood and curled up in front of the door, content he had found his home, and resolved to protect it.

* * *

><p>Kitty's epic shouty cap texts and the picture she found of the puppy now known as Captain Guyliner encouraged me to do this. Many thanks to her along with Ed Mazin, Stace Leo, and Dolly Reader for prereading and cheerleading me through my first foray into OUAT fic.<p>

I have no words for Carrie ZM. None. She's an incredible beta, amazing friend, and all around wonderful person. It was exceedingly generous of her to do this while working on another fic and I just can't thank her enough because her insights are always spot on. And thanks to Planetblue who lets me borrow Carrie on occasion – I do not take that lightly. Speaking of, go read PB's fics. They are fantastic (and wonderfully betaed).

Yes, there was actually a litter of eighteen Dalmatian pups born in the UK in 2009. Research is important, yo. Just ask the ladies of the FIP - they'll tell you. They also happen to be some of my favorite women in the world.


End file.
